


Feetknives and Frozen Lakes

by jjbittenbinder



Category: Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, i love this shit, on the first day of dickkorymas my true love gave to me, winter time fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 12:19:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16892493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjbittenbinder/pseuds/jjbittenbinder
Summary: Dick introduces Kory to the wonders of ice skating, and Kory finds that it is difficult to balance on a single blade when the floor is slippery and your boyfriend is extra as hell.





	Feetknives and Frozen Lakes

Koriand’r, the elegant warrior space princess, was one of the most graceful people Dick Grayson knew. She soared through the air, she seemed to float when she walked, her strut down a catwalk was devastatingly flawless, and she could lay out a criminal before they even caught a glimpse of her signature green. 

That’s why he was laughing so hard, seeing her shuffle around on the ice like a penguin. She was holding onto his hand for dear life, her legs slightly shaking with tension as she attempted to stay upright. 

It had been Dick’s idea to go skating, the lake in the park freezes solid through in the winter and he wanted to take Kory there that night for some hand holding, ice skating, maybe some kissing, and, of course, stargazing. She had seen the ice skates and been wary, saying they looked like some kind of odd mining tool she had seen in her intergalactic travels, but Dick assured her they were footwear, and eventually got her into a pair. 

Kory did very well in the cold, even if a steady steam poured off of her because of the cold air meeting her warm skin, and she was hardly one to complain about the climate, but she was still bundled up in a bright red sweater that twinkled with lights, earmuffs, a scarf, and pants. Her fashionable boots had been forgone in favor of the skates, but they sat now beside their things by a bench. All those layers were just for fashion, she could walk around nude in the snow and not get a single shiver. Dick, who always felt like such a weakling when he was around Kory in any kind of harsh weather, had three layers of shirts and sweaters on, a pair of gloves, a knit hat, two pairs of socks, slacks, and a thick winter coat over all of it. She teased him when he pulled on the second pair of socks, kissing his cheek and making some remark about how she would have to go looking for him under all those clothes later. 

He had rolled his eyes at that, but now he felt smugly even with her as she skidded along on her skates, her free arm held out horizontally beside her to help her balance. He glided along beside her, when he suddenly felt a sharp tug on his arm and then the warmth of her hand leave his. He quickly turned and saw her flat on her ass on the ice behind him, slipping around like a newborn deer. 

Kory frowned, attempting to get back to her feet without pressing her warm palms to the ice, worried she could weaken the freeze, “Quit grinning like an idiot and help me, asshole.” 

Dick skated over and held out a gloved hand to her, getting her back to her feet, “I think this is the first time I’ve been better than you at something.” 

She rolled her eyes, but Dick saw the brightness hidden in her smile, “Not for long. I will master these feet knives and then I will be skating circles around you, love.” 

He kissed her cheek, his cold, chapped lips on her warm skin, “I’ll believe it when I see it.” 

Taking off on the ice, he let go of her hand. He dropped his shoulders forward and skated quickly forward, doing different maneuvers and tricks he had taught himself over the years. When he skated past her again, holding one leg straight up over his head as he balanced on the other, she cupped her hands around her mouth and shouted in his direction, “Show off!” 

He laughed, doing a flourish with his hand if only to prove her right, and she quickly joined him in laughing. He skated back over to her, arms wrapping around her waist as he stopped his momentum, “C’mon, I got you.” 

She looked beautiful, her eyes and hair shining in contrast to the drab gray all around them. She kissed him soundly, and he felt himself instantly get warmer. She cupped his cheek in her hand and he could have sighed in relief at how warm her palm was. He pressed against her touch, kissing her back. He could still taste the hot chocolate they’d had on the way over to the park, sweet and creamy, and Dick couldn’t have imagined a more perfect way to spend the December evening. 

That was, until Kory pushed him by the shoulders, throwing him off balance and knocking him onto the ice. She laughed and pushed off the ice, trying as hard as she could to pick up speed. 

“Hey!” 

Dick got to his knees, and then back to his feet, and took off after her. She glanced over her shoulder and saw him approaching and, with a small squeal, sped up even more. 

“That’s cheating!” 

Her feet would occasionally lift off the ice and Dick could tell she was hovering ever-so-slightly off the ice but trying to make it look like she was skating. She rounded the bend, giving him a beaming smile, “You should know by now that I don’t like to lose.” 

He narrowed his eyes at her, but couldn’t wipe the grin off his face. She shot by, using her flight to bypass skating entirely and propel herself forward. Dick still had the upper hand, though, and plenty more experience. Ice didn’t naturally form on Tamaran and it never snowed, so the whole idea of a winter wonderland was a novel concept to her when she arrived on Earth. Dick, however, had been skating ever since he could walk, and found it was easy to glide along on the ice if he just relaxed and let the momentum take him, just like he was taught. 

Soon, he was right behind her. There was no finish line, of course this was all flirty teasing, mock competing, but he still felt compelled to tackle her and take her down onto the ice. They laughed as they tumbled down, their arms wrapped around each other, with Kory ending up on top of him. Before he could fit in a witty remark or snappy comment, Kory was kissing him. 

Dick lifted his head to meet her kiss, raising a hand to run his fingers through her hair, and he was intensely grateful that no one else was at the lake. She made a soft keening sound, endlessly warm hands pressed to his chest, and kissed him breathless. Eventually she sat back on her heels, looking down at him like he was her everything. He smiled, and sat up, “My ass is frozen. I need to take you home and get you in front of the fire. Like, now.” 

She laughed, floating to her feet and helping him up, “Then let’s go.” 

**Author's Note:**

> winter fics make me NUT i had to contribute 
> 
> reviews and kudos give me a boner in my heart


End file.
